


Тень

by Little_DC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_DC/pseuds/Little_DC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус Северус Поттер слишком сосредоточен на своих комплексах, чтобы заметить как меняется окружающий мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень

Альбус Северус Поттер всегда чувствовал, что он лишний в семье героя. Тихий, замкнутый, тусклый – он терялся в тени своего звездного отца и почти звездного брата. Исключение, ошибка, брак – он выглядел слишком серым на фоне ярко-рыжей родни, даже отец, казалось, с годами стал чуть-чуть рыжим. Единственную деталь, которая сближала его с Гарри – зеленые глаза – Альбус Северус прятал за толстенными линзами очков.

Альбус Северус Поттер был серым, скучным и закомплексованным, но он никогда не был дураком. «Вы мне будете писать?» - игра на публику, фальшь, откровенная, ничем не прикрытая ложь, иллюзия семейной идиллии, да? Образ наивного мальчика, затюканного старшим братом, всегда удавался ему лучше всего. На самом деле, Альбус Северус никогда не сомневался, что попадет именно на Слизерин. Для Рейвенкло у него слишком мало терпения, для Хаффлпаффа – слишком расчетливый ум, для Гриффиндора слишком «холодное»сердце. По крайней мере, так считал он сам.

На первом курсе Северус затачивал клыки. Он целыми днями сидел в библиотеке, пропуская обеды и ужины, он оставался после уроков, беседуя с преподавателями, он до глубокой ночи зубрил названия и свойства редких растений и животных, особенности поведения магглов. А еще он учился терпеть непонимание, отторжение и презрение. 

На втором курсе он тренировал зрение. Наблюдая за своими однокурсниками, скрываясь от старшего брата и остальной назойливой семейки, он научился растворяться в воздухе, сливаться с тенью, передвигаясь совершенно незаметно. Он почти не спал, пробираясь в общую спальню поздно ночью, и уходя ещё до рассвета, не замечая взволнованного взгляда серо-голубых глаз, провожающих его от двери до постели. 

На третьем курсе он оттачивал рефлексы, посвящая свободные от занятий часы полетам на метле. Он наслаждался резкими порывами ветра, обжигающего щеки, скоростью и собственным страхом. Альбус Северус Поттер больше смерти боялся высоты, но он всё-равно летал, не замечая заинтересованного взгляда серо-голубых глаз, с легким прищуром разглядывающих маленькую фигурку на фоне красно-оранжевого закатного неба.

На четвертом курсе он рос. Правда, сам по себе он едва ли стал привлекать больше внимания, чем значок старосты факультета, приколотый на груди. И только холодные серо-голубые глаза старались поймать грустный, потерянный взгляд изумрудно-зеленых.

В конце года Скорпиус Малфой не выдержал. Он устал терпеть унижение и одиночество Ала Поттера, а также, его поразительную твердолобость и не наблюдательность. Наверное, в глубине души Скорпиус Гипперион Малфой был гриффиндорцем, ведь излюбленный кошачий метод «напролом» казался ему единственным выходом из ситуации. Он просто подстерёг Альбуса, когда тот возвращался с вечернего дежурства и прижал к стене. Малфой судорожно сжимал в объятиях тонкое тело, с замиранием сердца ожидая реакции старосты. Но её так и не последовало. Ни бурных истерик, ни крепкого удара, ни пощёчины, НИЧЕГО! Сердце застыло на мгновение, чтобы сразу же сорваться в безумный танец, когда тонкие руки несмело обнимут в ответ.

А лето Альбус Северус Поттер провел в Малфой-мэноре, играя в шахматы с величественным Люциусом, обсуждая научные достижения с Драко и утопая в безумном океане счастья, вместе со Скорпиусом. Кажется, змея нашла свою нору, а изумрудно-зеленые глаза наконец-то светились неподдельным счастьем. 

На пятом курсе Альбус впервые поменял кожу. За лето он вырос, загорел, сменил толстенные мутноватые стёкла на аккуратные очки в строгой оправе. И неожиданно стал до боли популярен, однако, никого не подпуская к себе ближе чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Никого, кроме Скорпиуса. А в конце пятого курса Поттера заметил Грегори Вуд, сын знаменитого вратаря, принесшего "Пушкам Педдл" уже не одну победу. 

На шестом курсе Альбус вырос. И, уже, с восторгом серо-голубые глаза наблюдали за тем, как команда Слизерина методично и быстро рвет команду кошек, за последние шесть лет прочно усевшихся на троне, ведь с приходом Поттера они стали непобедимы. Но все же Поттера смогли обыграть. И кто? Его тень, тихий незаметный серый мышь, книжный змееныш. Джеймс не был зол, он был в бешенстве.

А на следующий год Джеймс ушел. Закончил школу и поступил на службу в аврорат, где по натоптанной дорожке сразу же поднялся на самые верха. А Альбус доучился, сдал все экзамены на крепкое отлично и впервые в жизни потерялся. Он всегда был одержим идеей победы над собственным братом, движим детскими комплексами, но теперь, когда у него есть все? Он не знал. Хотя, был один человек, который всегда его оберегал, даже когда сам этого не желал, подсознательно, инстинктивно. «Скорпи, я, кажется, все-таки змея, низкая подлая змеюка, которая выросла, питаясь жаждой мести…». «Змея? Нет, Альбус, ты – дракон». «Скажи ещё, что я огнем дышать умею». «Нет, но зато, ты умеешь летать».

Жизнь – это череда взлетов и падений, выживет только тот, кто успеет вовремя раскрыть крылья.


End file.
